The prior art contains a number of references to fluidic lens systems. A notable example is provided by those based on the electro-wetting effect (see, e.g. Bruno Berge, et al., “Lens with variable focus”, PCT Publication No. WO 99/18456). In that system, a lens-like volume of one refractive liquid is separated from its surroundings on at least one side by another immiscible refractive liquid. Although this yields a conveniently compact system, it is difficult to provide enough refractive index difference between the two liquids to provide adequate light-ray bending ability. A refractively superior system has also been demonstrated (see J. Chen et al., J. Micromech. Microeng. 14 (2004) 675-680) wherein only one lenticular body is provided, bounded on at least one side by an optically clear, compliant membrane. In that system, the refractive power of the lens is controlled by pumping in or out a controlled amount of fluid, thereby changing the curvature of the bounding membrane. Although improved, that system still suffers from the disadvantage that the pressurized fluid source is located remotely. This makes the form-factor of the whole system inconvenient.
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a fluidic lens that overcomes the above disadvantages.